This feels so SAFE working title
by ashxotimmer
Summary: The journal of Samantha Brady-Hernandez


My life is pretty screwed up. Yeah, I'll be the first to admit that. But right now, I'd say this is the happiest I have ever been in my life. I have an amazing husband, and incredible kids, who I would be lost without! They are my solid sock, I wouldn't be able to get through the many trials of my life. I tend to brag a lot, but I don't care, my husband is the best, not to mention, he is the hunkiest man in all of Salem. I can picture him rolling his eye at me right now, but writing this, this isn't going to be all about me, and my amazing family, but more about how I see my life, and the others around me. It's going to get juicy.

July 5th 2011

The Brady Pub was quiet today, I sat with my cup of coffee, and stared off into space somewhere. The kids were all off at school, my husband Rafe, at the station, working another long day. I couldn't complain though, life was good at this point in time.

I didn't bother with my blonde curls today, I just let them lay on my shoulders, nothing special was happening today anyway, or so I had thought. The front door of the Brady Pub had swung open, with a ring of the bell, I immediately came back to reality and stared at the tall, handsome man who walked in. My ex-husband, father of two of my children, Elvis Dimera, not the person I wanted to be dealing with today.

I thought to myself, 'Maybe he wont notice me'. Well, there went that. He stared right at me, as if I was the reason he came in the first place, and walked right over.

"Ah, Samantha" The deadly british accent I knew so well rung in my ear, almost painfully. "Just the one I was looking for."

"What Ej?" I felt myself saying, after I had already told my self I would ignore him.

"Oh, don't you miss me?" He smirked with that conniving DiMera smile of his.

"Quite the opposite actually. What is it?" I took a sip of coffee to avoid any deserving outbursts. He rolled his eyes.

"I heard what happened." He paused, standing tall, both hands in his pockets. "I wanted to give you my condolences. Sincerely"

A family member that I had never even met on my mothers side had past away a few days prior, I had missed the funeral considering it was across the country, and I had my own problems to deal with. "Thanks." I said quietly, "Is that all?"

"Yes." He said, pulling the chair out from across from me, and sitting.

"Obviously not, what do you want?" I asked, the annoyance raising in my voice.

"How's the children?" He asked shyly, which was very unusual for him. I knew he loved his children, just by the look he would get in his eyes, whenever he talked, or asked about them.

"They are doing good. " I started slowing, watching him closely, I gained to ability to read him well. "Johnny got an A+ on his spelling test this week." I felt a smile pull across my face. I saw Ej smile too.

"Would you tell him that I am proud of him?" He nodded, crossing his arms, relaxing in his chair.

"Of course I will." I looked down at the coffee mug, and ran my fingers around the ring at the top, trying to avoid anymore awkwardness from this conversation. Just a few months ago, my two beautiful children, Sydney and Johnny were in the custody of their father, he had given my full custody finally, after a few bad choices Ej had made. Having my children back was one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I am still hesitant about letting Ej see the kids, but I realize he is their father, and they have the right to know him, whether he is good, or evil.

I think this was the first time I have had all my children living with me at the same time. I had my oldest, Will, Allie, Johnny and Sydney, they were amazing.

Amazingly, I spent the next hour or two, civilly talking to Ej, telling the endless stories of how our kids were doing. He asked about my husband, which was pretty awkward, but I went on about how incredible he was with them, and how they looked at him as a father. I don't think he liked that too much, he did that stupid pout of his and folded his arms. He then got up, and walked out of the pub. That was that.

July 5th 2011

Later that night

Sitting at the dinner table tonight, my husband, Rafe sits a crossed from me. He sat silently, looking at me, trying to read me maybe. He liked to believe he was good at it, being a former FBI agent and all. I didn't believe it though, it made me laugh.

"How was work today?" I asked, setting the fork down on the empty plate. He didn't answer, but continued to look at me. He hadn't touched his dinner.

"Whats bothering you?" He finally asked, "Something is wrong, I can see it in your eyes." He tilted he's handsome head at me. I waited for a smile to cross his face, as if he was joking, but it never came.

"What?" I looked down, then back up at him, "Nothing, I'm fine." I lied.

"Come on Sami, I know better then that." He gave me that look, when he knew I was lying. (I get that look a lot)

"Seriously, nothing is wrong, plus, you ignored my question!" I diverted our conversation back to him, not that he would give up on me, he never would. He gave me that look again then sighed.

"Work was fine, now what happened today?" He folded his muscular arms. I had to tell him about my encounter with Ej earlier that day, I just really didn't want to. Anything about Ej just made Rafe want to go off the deep end, actually, anything about any DiMera did that to him. They put us through a living hell, literally, and not just once.

I sighed, then opened my mouth the speak, "I saw Ej today." I said quietly, and quickly, brushing the blonde curls out of my face.

"You did? He didn't bother you did he? That son of a bitch." His voice changed, it got higher, and angrier.

"No, no." I said quickly, to calm him. "He just wanted to know how the kids were doing." I nodded, folding my arms too, watching his reaction. I had hoped the tension in his face would calm.

"Like he would care, not that it's any of his business anyway." The annoyance in Rafe's voice was obvious.

"Rafe, it is his business they are his kids, and you know he cares about them." I almost felt horrible for defending him, "You know he loves them more then anything."

I was hoping that Rafe would get over it, and we would end this disagreement soon. But it was clear he was unhappy with Ej approaching me, without Rafe around. I understood that, but I feel like he is overreacting. Ej has been acting differently lately, he has been... almost genuine and caring. Maybe he was plotting something, I wouldn't be surprised if he was, honestly. Why can't the DiMera's just move out of town?


End file.
